


Sextra Time with a Nun

by theBrokenhearted_Lover



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBrokenhearted_Lover/pseuds/theBrokenhearted_Lover
Summary: Takes place almost immediately after the end of season 1.Basically they have sex.But I slaved over this for like three days and I hope it doesn't feel rushed and that you enjoy it.  I don't own anything.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 52
Kudos: 785





	1. Chapter 1

It was well into the next day by the time they found a small city to rent a motel room, hopefully sufficiently distanced from the Vatican and the horde of wraith demons that Adriel had unleashed. The women were exhausted, they needed time to wash and rest before they could regroup and figure out what their next move was. The room they rented is large; a small living area with a couch, two chairs and a small table off to the left just inside the door next to a dresser with a tv perched atop. Across from the tv, separated by a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock, were two queen beds. Just past the beds a door to the right led to a bathroom with a large mirror above a counter with an inlaid sink, a toilet, and a shower/tub combo. 

“Couch is mine,” Mary groaned as she dropped a bag onto the table. The others shuffled in behind her, Camila brought up the rear letting the door click shut behind her and standing unsure just within the room. 

Ava was already spread across the farthest bed face down like a starfish; Beatrice sat on the very corner of the same bed, her face blank and head slightly bowed. Lilith stood stiffly near the other bed and made eye contact with Camila who had not moved. Each of the women were covered in dirt and sweat, desperately in need of showers as well as clean clothes to change into before they settled in for the night. 

“We’re going to need food,” Beatrice stated to the room. She lifted her head and directed her gaze toward Camila. “We should also get civilian clothes, to help blend in till we decide what we are doing,” standing from the bed she walked toward the door. “Mary, you’re in charge of food. There are takeout menus in the lobby, it will be easiest to order something straight to the room. Lilith and Ava can stay here with you, Camila and I will go see what we can find for clothes.” 

\- - - - - - - -

Once Camila and Beatrice returned with clean clothes for everyone, the women sat together to eat their food before they started the rotation for showers. Mary was first, followed by Lilith, then Camila; once Camila was done Beatrice gestured for Ava to go next. Mary and Lilith had already stretched out asleep in their respective spots, Mary on the couch and Lilith in the bed near the door. Camila was shuffling her things into one corner of the room and slid into the bed along with Lilith to sleep. Beatrice whispered a quiet ‘sleep well’ when Ava appeared from the bathroom.

“Beatrice?” Ave questioned softly to get the other woman’s attention. Beatrice turned toward her brow furrowed in question. “I don’t actually know how to work this,”

Beatrice followed Ava to the bathroom silently, once inside she stepped past Ava to turn the water on and as she twisted back to explain how to adjust it she noticed that the other woman’s face was mere inches away from her own. Ava was barely paying attention to what Beatrice was saying, instead choosing to study her profile. She had always found Beatrice beautiful, the gentle slope of her nose and her full, talented lips, the intelligence in her deep brown eyes and a dusting of light freckles across the tops of her cheeks. There was no denying that Ava found her attractive but after everything they had been through, to know how it felt to be on the receiving end of her encouragement and praise, the feel of her hands soft but strong, the support she had provided Ava made the warm, fluttery feeling of a crush transform into a raging heat in her chest for this powerful, magnificent woman. 

In a moment of impulsivity Ava lurched forward to press her lips against Beatrice’s; the resulting crash of faces ruined the moment. Beatrice brought her hand to cover her mouth, taking a small step back, her eyes were wide and locked onto Ava. She immediately made for the door and Ava could feel her stomach plummet to the floor but instead of rushing out of the room as Ava feared, Beatrice gently closed the door and turned to face Ava, resting her back against the wood. For several long seconds, the room was filled with only the sound of the running shower.

“What was that?” Beatrice questioned gently, her tone was even and her expression blank, Ava felt her chest tighten with anxiety. 

“It wasn’t- I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking and you looked so pretty and you’ve been so nice and I thought you might- oh god I didn’t-“ Ava was beginning to hyperventilate and she was quickly pacing the step between the counter and the running shower, back and forth, back and forth. Beatrice could see the halo beginning to glow through her black, long sleeve undershirt, she stepped forward to grab Ava around the waist. With a rough tug she pulled Ava against her and used her other hand to cradle the side of Ava’s face, her fingers wrapping around the curve of her jaw to pull her into a kiss. 

Ava’s whole body went rigid and her eyes were wide as she processed what was happening; one hand ran up the length of Beatrice’s arm to rest on her bicep, the other came up to softly wrap around the wrist of the hand on her face, her eyes slipping closed; Ava could feel her pulse beneath the fingers around her wrist, the steady bump, bump, bump of Beatrice’s blood rushing through her veins. As she relaxed into the kiss, their bodies pressed against each other, Beatrice pulled away to look at Ava, her eyes still closed, eyelashes fluttering against her flushed cheeks. Beatrice slid her hand down to Ava’s chin and griped it lightly, running her thumb over the other woman’s slightly parted lips before letting her hand drop down out of Ava’s grasp to wrap around her waist. 

“What was that for?” Ava asked breathless, eyes opening to look at Beatrice. She wrapped her arms around Beatrice’s neck, her fingers prodding experimentally at the bun sitting just above the nape of her neck. Beatrice exhaled a quiet laugh.

“You were about to blow up the bathroom,” she stated smoothly, her breath fanning across Ava’s face as she smirked at her. Ava blushed and pulled Beatrice back into her for another kiss, this one deeper, her tongue lightly passing along the other woman’s lower lip before urging Beatrice’s lips apart. 

Beatrice backed Ava against the counter before gripping her waist tightly and lifting the other woman to sit on the edge of it. Ava groaned into Beatrice’s mouth at the action and instinctively spread her knees to pull Beatrice closer, as she stepped into Ava, she ran her hands up the length of her thighs and back down to grip just above her knees, thumbs gliding back and forth over the fabric of her pants. The fingers at the back of her head were now tugging with purpose to undo the bun she had secured her hair into; Ava began to whine slightly in frustration causing Beatrice to release her lips and legs.   
“I’ve got it,” Beatrice laughed, reaching up to undo her hair without moving out of the embrace of Ava’s legs. While she was distracted, Ava reached down to pull her shirt up and over her head. A sharp inhale came from in front of her and when the fabric had passed her eyes, she saw that Beatrice had stopped all movement to stare, bun half undone and hanging loose down her back. Before Ava could even open her mouth with a smart comment Beatrice had moved back in, hand curled around the side of Ava’s neck, her thumb underneath her jaw pressing sharply to make her tilt her head back. Hot, open-mouthed kisses were pressed against the skin of her neck, starting just below the curve of her jaw and slowly, gliding down toward her shoulder. The heat pooling between her thighs was unbearable and Ava moaned when the warmth of Beatrice’s hand pressed into her ribs, thumb caressing the bottom edge of her bra.

“Take it off,” whimpered Ava. She restlessly began to squirm on the countertop, her hands buried in what she could reach of Beatrice’s hair.

“Are you sure?” The words breathed against the shell of her ear sent shivers through Ava’s body and she vigorously nodded her head. 

Grumbling in displeasure as Beatrice forced them to separate so she could unhook Ava’s bra and letting it slowly slip down her arms and onto the floor. Chest heaving, she could feel the slight chill in the air cause her nipples to tighten and she knew the flush on her face was bleeding down into her upper chest. Sudden warmth enveloped her breasts and Ava squeezed her eyes shut when calloused thumbs brushed delicately across her nipples, Beatrice leaned back in to take Ava’s lips with her own, lightly tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. 

The difference in attention between Beatrice and JC was remarkable but, in the moment, Ava could hardly put the thoughts together when warm hands tweaked her nipples and massaged her breasts with the reverence of a dying man at the feet of Jesus. Every touch pulled sound from deep within Ava’s chest and she could tell it was getting to Beatrice when the other woman dropped her head down to Ava’s shoulder to kiss the skin and listen to her reactions. The aching between her legs was driving Ava insane and Beatrice was not close enough to give her the relief she craved so she grabbed at the other woman’s arm and pulled her hand to the button of her jeans.

“Bea, please, I need you.” Ava begged directly into her ear, in response she felt Beatrice bite softly down on the flesh of her shoulder and groan. She dropped both hands to Ava’s jeans and undid them swiftly.

Ava lifted her hips to allow Beatrice room to tug her pants and underwear down her legs, pulling them off one foot and letting them hang from the other as she stood back up and moved into Ava’s embrace. Fingers trailing along the skin of her inner thighs pulled a moan from Ava’s throat and she instinctively spread her thighs farther apart to give the other woman ample access, the first press of Beatrice’s fingers against her outer lips caused Ava to lean back on her hands and rest her head against the mirror behind her. Breathes labored out of Ava’s chest as fingers ran up her slit to softly play with her clit, legs twitching on either side of Beatrice’s hips.

“You’re so wet. It’s unbelievable,” a pinch to her clit made Ava shudder bodily. She couldn’t keep quiet if she tried and her hips canted toward Beatrice’s hand with ever pass of those talented fingers. “Next time,” Beatrice panted into her neck, “I will taste,” fingers skim farther down, “every bit of you.” Two fingers push passed her entrance and Ava wrapped her arms around Beatrice’s shoulders to have something to hold onto, pulling the other woman flush against her and burying her face in the crook of her neck and shoulder to muffle the moans she couldn’t resist. 

The rough material of Beatrice’s outfit rubbed against her nipples and sent small shocks straight to Ava’s core. The slow, rhythmic, in and out of Beatrice’s fingers was everything Ava didn’t know she needed, and she continued to pant and moan her approval to the other woman. Grinding the base of her hand into Ava’s clit for added stimulation stoked the fire of her impending orgasm and Ava could feel the tension build in the muscles along her hips and thighs as Beatrice started to speed up her movements. 

“Bea, I’m so close, please,” Ava keened in desperation digging her fingers into Beatrice’s back, gripping the fabric of her clothes to keep herself anchored to this moment. 

The curl of Beatrice’s fingers against her front wall drove Ava closer to her peak, she could feel her whole-body thrumming. Every withdrawal came with the curl of Beatrice’s fingers dragging along her inner walls and a tightening of her arms and legs pulling Beatrice closer with every thrust. Ava began to shake as she came closer and close to her finish, mumbling unintelligibly against Beatrice’s ear before she came with a whimper of the other woman’s name.

As all her muscles tightened and released, Ava blinked her eyes open, staring at the ceiling above the bed she and Beatrice were sharing for the night. She could feel her face heat up with a blush and turned her head to the side, Beatrice was lying right next her, face relaxed in sleep and unaware of the dream that Ava had just had of her. Ava groaned and rolled away from Beatrice, acutely aware of the uncomfortable wetness sitting between her thighs, to try and get back to sleep before they had to be up and back on the move.


	2. Bea's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after the first chapter.
> 
> It's Bea's turn to be tortured.

It has been five days since the Vatican incident, three days since Ava shared a bed with her and then proceeded to avoid Beatrice at any cost, and the sisters have been slowly making their way back to Spain, taking long detours and back roads to stay out of the public’s view. With no real plan there wasn’t a rush to get back, not knowing what would be waiting for them and who they could trust. While all of this should be at the center of her mind all Beatrice could focus on was the fact that every time they stopped for the night Ava clung to Lilith, much to the other woman’s dismay, till they settled down to sleep and subsequently shared a bed. 

The first night it happened Beatrice was shocked, but she found humor in Lilith’s mild irritation and welcomed sharing with Camila. By the second night, jealousy was starting to prick at her stomach and wasn’t helped by the inquisitive looks that Camila continued to shoot her way through the evening. On the third night of this behavior, even Mary and Lilith started to send her searching looks, she has been the closest to Ava since the beginning and this sudden forced space was concerning to all of them despite Ava’s forced nonchalance. 

Beatrice has resigned herself to this new set up, worried that Ava possibly had an inclination toward her developing feelings, as they settled into the two conjoined rooms that they had managed to secure for the night. One room had two queen beds and the other had a single queen bed, figuring that she would share with Camila again tonight Beatrice was startled to find herself standing awkwardly in the single bedroom with Ava. Their sister warriors were standing on the other side of the door separating the two rooms, a gentle squeak was heard as Lilith’s arm wrapped possessively around Camila’s head keeping her pressed against Lilith’s side.

“I’m sharing with Camila,” she stated flatly. “Ava is restless, I can’t sleep. Goodnight.” The door shut abruptly with a thud and while they didn’t hear the lock engage it was clear that they were not to argue with the current set up. 

They stood in silence for several tense seconds before Ava rushed to the bathroom with a quick excuse about a shower before bed and not to wait up for her. The click of the bathroom door jolted Beatrice out of her head, this just confirmed that Ava was purposefully trying to avoid her, she looked after the Halo Bearer with a forlorn look and continued with getting changed for bed. She had purchased a pair of lounge pants and a graphic tee that were both a soft, well-worn cotton blend for her nightly wear on the run. Saying a quick prayer Beatrice pulled back the blankets and got herself situated on one side of the bed, trying to stay as close as comfortable to the edge so Ava didn’t feel like she was forcing her company upon her. 

Beatrice is unsure how long she laid in bed staring blankly at the wall when Ava emerged from the bathroom to quietly slide into bed with her. She wiggles around under the covers for a bit, sighing she turned toward Beatrice to stare at her back, dark hair a stark contrast to the white of the pillowcase. A slight tug on the back of her head informed Beatrice that Ava was touching her hair, strands sliding through her fingers like silk, trailing a light pressure down Beatrice’s neck and spine to stop between her shoulder blades. More shuffling behind her as Ava moved slightly closer, arm wrapping around Beatrice’s ribs and pulling her back into the curve of Ava’s body.

She gasped at the movement and instinctually stiffened in the other woman’s grasp. The body pressed to her back was warm and solid, Ava’s forehead gently bumped against the back of Beatrice’s head, her breath hot against the back of her neck. A heavy ache pounded between her thighs and Beatrice could feel her nipples tighten to hard points, slim fingers swiped against the skin exposed by her t-shirt, just below her bellybutton. Whimpering quietly into the silent room came across like a shout, spurring a powerful exhale and the smallest of thrusts against her backside. 

“Ava,” panting into the room, she gripped the other woman’s wrist with shaky fingers. “What are we doing?” Her chest was heaving and she could feel the slickness between her thighs wetting the fabric of her underwear. 

Shifting behind her, Ava propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Beatrice, who was steadfastly refusing to look at her because she could feel the warm blush that was spreading across her cheeks. A rush of cool air brushed against Beatrice’s back, disappointment settling heavily on her shoulders as Ava slipped her wrist from out of her fingers. Feelings swirled in her chest, pain radiating outward, when a strong hand pulled at her shoulder, then her hip forcing her to lay on her back Ava hovering next to her, hair wet against her cheeks and small drops occasionally dripping into her cotton shirt.

“I want to show you the love you’ve deserved,” she praised quietly, “if you’ll let me.” Ava leaned toward Beatrice’s face, whispering the words millimeters from her lips. 

“Yes,’ mumbled into her lips with reverence, the confirmation Ava needs to swing her leg over Beatrice and to settle into her lap. Pressing their lips together in a deep kiss, feeling Ava’s tongue slipping between her lips to make a home in her mouth Beatrice moaned into Ava with everything she had been holding back this past week. Ava slowly pulled away, their kisses becoming shorter and shorter till a quick peck marked her departure and she sat up, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

Chilled, damp fingers began running across the skin of her stomach, slowly inching up the t-shirt to sit just below Beatrice’s breasts to splay her hands against the other woman’s ribcage. Ava was by no means heavy but the weight across her pelvis caused a deep burn low in Beatrice’s stomach, her underwear soaked between her thighs. Knowing they shouldn’t be doing this wasn’t helping the nun resist temptation and all thought of stopping fled her mind when Ava leaned forward to press her lips to heated skin. Beatrice gripped Ava’s bare thighs tightly, she needed something to anchor her or she felt she might just float away. 

Kisses were littered across her abdomen, making their way up until a nose brushed lightly against the material of her shirt as it rested between her breasts. An exhale of warmth scattered goosebumps along her flesh, the slight press of wet heat against her skin and Beatrice lost the tight control she held on her voice, a small moan breaching her lips. Sitting up abruptly, Ava twisted her fingers in the edge of the cotton sleep shirt.

“May I?” her voice cut through the air and froze the breath in Beatrice’s lungs.   
This was the last moment she could stop this, if Beatrice didn’t say no now, she never would; this realization weighed heavily on her and she opened her eyes to see Ava sat on her thighs, dark eyes half lidded and lips red, her mouth slightly parted looking at Beatrice with hunger. She began to throb at the intensity in Ava’s face and nodded her consent, there was no going back from here, she was going to let Ava take all of her and happily offer herself up to be consumed by this bright, beautiful young woman.

It didn’t take long for Ava to tug the material up under chin, exposing Beatrice’s flushed bare chest to the room and the Halo Bearer’s heated gaze. Wet heat immediately engulfed one of her nipples and her whole body arched in Ava, hands quickly slipping farther up her thighs, fingers dipping just underneath the hem of her sleep shorts. Her grip was tight and Beatrice wouldn’t be surprised if it caused bruises tomorrow but all she could feel was the rapid flicks of Ava’s tongue against her peaked nipple, often interrupted with gentle suction and the scrape of teeth. The attention didn’t last long as the wander mouth zig zagged down her torso, with the movement a sharp tug roughly pulled her pants and underwear an inch lower. Feeling Ava’s fingers dance along the jut of her hipbones, skin that has rarely been touched by another person and never like this, never for this, sent electricity along Beatrice’s nerves, loosing a heavy whine from deep within her.

“You’re so beautiful Bea,” muttered into the soft flesh of her hips, fingers dipping just underneath the waist band of her clothes with a question. Beatrice braced her weight on her heels and lifted her hips, Ava sat up on her knees backing up to the edge of the bed, slowly guiding the other woman’s lounge pants and underwear down her legs; stepping down to the floor she pulled the clothes free and dropped them to the ground beside her. She felt on fire as Ava stood at the foot of the bed, eyes raking across every inch of exposed flesh, the tightening in her lower belly was almost overshadowed by her sudden embarrassment.

“If ever there was a reason to be holy, I’d gladly worship you.” The smug grin on Ava’s face was almost moment ending before the Halo Bearer grabbed Beatrice by the back of the knees, and in the most impressive, toe curling, Beatrice is pretty sure she soaked the sheets, show of strength hauled her down the bed till her lower legs hung over the edge. After she got her bearings, Beatrice propped up on her elbows to take in the full sight of Ava Silva, God’s chosen, Halo Bearer, on her knees between Beatrice’s thighs, cheek pressed against her skin staring right back at her.

Small kisses were placed along the skin of her inner thigh, up to the apex then jumping across to start from the knee of her other leg, shifting down and pulling one of Beatrice’s legs over her shoulder Ava paused. Small tremors ran along the length of Beatrice’s legs, the heat roaring in her core, aching and pulsing and needing so much that she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to happen, though she had a strong suspicion. Her mouth was dry just watching Ava with her eyes closed, then the other woman took a deep breath and keened out her name in a similar fashion to that she had heard four nights ago, the last time they had shared a bed.

She dropped back onto the bed, that sound ringing in her ears when the first press of tongue strokes her folds from slit to clit, wet and slippery and so much more than she could have ever imagined. Lips wrapped around her clit, trapping the little bundle of nerves in Ava’s mouth, her tongue swiping along sending shockwave after shockwave into the tense muscles of Beatrice’s body. Occasionally, Ava would lower to her entrance and tease the muscles with probing touches and lavish sweeping caresses before bringing her attention back to her clit with quick steady flicks of her tongue. 

Beatrice isn’t sure when she tangled her fingers in Ava’s hair because she is focused on the headiness of the inferno that is slowly engulfing her entire being, her thighs clamped around Ava’s head with no protests as she races toward her orgasm. Sudden suction on her clit snaps the final string on her control and sends her hurtling into her orgasm with a strained whimper of Ava’s name and the pulsing of every muscle in her body.

She becomes aware of her body in the aftershocks, shaking slightly but still curled on her side toward the center of the bed, toward Ava. Without opening her eyes, Beatrice gently turns to face away from the woman next to her, the woman she just dreamed ate her out with such brilliance she’s probably ruined for anyone else. The image of Ava between her thigh’s, eyes dark with want, flashes in front of her, the sound of her keening Beatrice’s name ringing in her ears and she clutches at the blankets praying to God that she could still look her friend in the face tomorrow.


	3. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT SEX!
> 
> This is dedicated to Seasammy though. They commented mentioning the song Movement by Hozier and this is what came to me when I listened to it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it though, I think it's pretty intense.

They had decided to go out for the night, spending so much time cramped into a van or a motel room with each other was starting to wear on everyone’s nerves and the pub sat unassuming on the edge of town, a small menu displayed with several entrees the women could choose from for the night. That had been several hours ago, now the women sat with full stomachs around a table off to the side of the room, Mary and Lilith playing a game of pool just beside them. Music drifted through the room, alternating between genres as people picked songs and added them to the queue. Several groups of people lingered throughout the building, ordering drinks and chatting, a group of young men loudly playing pool at the other table on the opposite side of the room; though the air was clear, the ambiance of the room with its low lighting and hushed conversations would have fit better with the smokey atmosphere of an 80’s club. 

Disgruntled grumblings distracted Beatrice from watching the people of the bar, Mary shuffling away from the pool table and Lilith, who stood smugly, hip pressed against the side of the table, confidence and victory oozing off her. Mary mutters something about not being drunk enough for this making her way toward the bar for another drink and Camila sidles up beside Lilith with a sheepish smile on her face. They converse for a second or two, the taller woman for all her confidence blushes lightly at Camila’s praises, before holding the cue out as an offer and moving to re-rack the billiards on the table. Lilith begins teaching Camila how to hold the cue and the other pertinent tips and tricks to pool when a slow beat fills the air around them, Ava’s gasp pulls Beatrice’s attention to her, the other woman already downing the last of her drink and wiggling her way out of the chair she occupied. 

“I am feeling this beat,” she grins in Beatrice’s direction, already a little tipsy from the alcohol. “I’m going to dance.” Ava waves her fingers at the other sisters, Beatrice the only one paying attention to her, moving to the small open area near the high-tech jukebox flashing lights against the wall. 

She is alone on the dance floor, a smooth male voice croons out of the speakers and Ava lets herself sway gently, eyes closed as the beat flows around her. Weight shifting from foot to foot listlessly, her hips slightly exaggerating the movement she runs her hands along her sides to raise them into her hair, lifting it off her neck and shoulders. Feeling lighter than air with alcohol warming her stomach there was nothing Ava cared about in this moment then immersing herself in the rhythm of the song drifting though the room. Her skin felt hot in the tingly way that tells her eyes are pinned to her form and watching her movements and the attention brings back the remnants of her dream, flitting through her brain Ava lets her self delve into fantasy.

Fingers tighten around the glass of beer Beatrice has been nursing all night, the liquid now room temperature and still over half full, quakes slightly with the action. Beatrice was in awe, breath stolen from her lungs, eyes tracking every movement of Ava’s hips, following the curve of her waist to the slope of her breasts, a heavy pulse settles in her groin and she takes a large gulp of the beer in hopes that it will banish the dryness of her throat. She watches as Ava dips her head back slightly exposing her throat to the room and Beatrice’s gaze follows the action to take in the look on the other woman’s face, eyes closed, her lower lip trapped between her teeth and her cheeks flushed a soft pink that glows under the lights of the bar. Her expression is open and sultry, the moment feels private and a part of Beatrice feels like a voyeur just watching but she can’t look away. 

The thud of a beer glass brings Beatrice back to the table, Mary standing next to her vacant chair, eyes across the bar on the group of men that had stopped their game to move closer to the dance floor. 

“Might have a problem there,” she grumbles with a nod of her head. 

Mary watches the men stop at the table on the edge of the makeshift dance floor from over the top of her glass before shifting her eyes to Ava dancing on the floor, the younger woman’s movements speeding up slightly with the tempo of the song. A small scuffle dragging her eyes back to the rowdy men, who appear to be egging on one of their friends to approach Ava. Rolling her eyes, Mary lets one hand drift to her side where one of her shotguns is holstered despite being told to leave it in the room. She side eyes Beatrice, whose face was dusted pink with her jaw slack and lips parted, her face still angled toward Ava dancing several feet away entirely entranced in the performance.

One young man is pushed slightly closer to the floor and he starts to turn to Ava as if to move toward her; she hardly registers the sound of a glass being roughly dropped to the table before Beatrice has crossed the space between them and Ava to stand next to the dancing Halo Bearer. A large, easy smile spreads across Ava’s face when she sees Beatrice beside her, ignoring the nun’s protestations to grab one hand in hers pulling her closer, sliding her other hand against the taller woman’s jaw, rubbing at the tense muscles there to urge them to relax. Once Beatrice succumbed to the gentle ministrations, relaxing her jaw and letting a small smile play across her face, Ava curled her hand over Beatrice’s shoulder until she hooks her forearm around the nun to hold them together. Smirking into her glass Mary turns from the dance floor toward the other two women, Lilith getting her ass handed to her by Camila, to give the idiots on the dance floor a moment to themselves. 

When she lurched out of her seat to join Ava on the dance floor she didn’t have a single plan, all Beatrice could think was that she hated how they had watched her, like Ava was on display for them and a possessive anger had gripped her insides so fiercely she had to move. Having Ava pull them close to rub away the tension in her face and dance, lit every nerve in Beatrice’s body on fire, she curls her arm around Ava’s waist, in a mimicry of the waltz yet they simply sway softly. The feel of Ava pressed against her, reminded Beatrice of the weight of the other woman across her hips from her dream, sparking more arousal to coil low in her belly. Beatrice feels the heat of Ava’s face so close to her cheek that the move to lightly rest their heads against each other is instinctual, Ava’s sigh brushing against the skin of her neck causes her to shiver. 

Ava had started to dance with an empty mind, letting the music move through her, she isn’t sure when she started to recall the dream she had about Beatrice, whether it be the alcohol in her system or the sensual feel of the song swirling around her, but she allowed herself to luxuriate in the memory. As if by sheer power of will, Beatrice had appeared by her side stiff and agitated, a crease between her brows and Ava wanted nothing more to see her relax, pulling the other woman into her so they could sway together. Beatrice is solid and warm against Ava, she feels heat pool between her thighs, the skin of her hand rough with callouses from years of training holds Ava’s own gently but with a hidden strength. Her breathing begins to speed up and Ava impulsively brushes her lips against the skin beneath Beatrice’s ear, her reaction instantaneous in how she tightens her hold on Ava, pressing them harder together. 

The tips of Beatrice’s fingers dig lightly into Ava’s ribs and she shifts her head to let her breath play across the shell of Ava’s ear. Ava moves her hand up, curling her fingers around the nape of the other woman’s neck, dipping into the collar of her shirt, and sliding her fingers in swirls against the flushed skin. Pulling back, lips skirting against Beatrice’s cheek softly as she does, Ava opens her eyes to take in the other woman, dark lashes fluttering against pink, freckled skin, and full lips slightly parted. When Beatrice opens her eyes, Ava is mere centimeters away, just far enough to focus on and she lets her focus drop to the other woman’s mouth, a tongue quickly darting out to wet her lips, Beatrice unconsciously mimicking the movement.

Ava slips her hand out of Beatrice’s to wrap both arms around the nun’s neck, she feels the weight of hands settling on her lower back near the slightly raised edge of her shirt. She presses her face into Beatrice’s neck, taking in the clean, lemon scent of motel soap and something so perfectly Beatrice it makes her lightheaded. The faint thrum of the halo reverberates through Ava’s body heightening the intensity she feels from every nerve, it feels like the halo is singing with joy at finally having Beatrice this close again. Everything in her wants to lay kisses along the stretch of neck in front of her, nibble on the pulse thundering beneath her cheek and see what noises she can pull from the woman in her arms. To take Beatrice back to the motel and touch her in every way she has in her dreams since the first, to bask in knowing every inch of this powerful, devoted, stunning woman that Ava is so infatuated with, so intrigued, so indebted. The gentle brush of fingers along her lower back sends electricity across her nerves, straight to her core and a pitiful whimper slips out of her mouth at the ache. 

Giving in to desire, Beatrice lets her fingers tug the back of Ava’s shirt to expose a strip of skin along her lower back, allowing herself this selfish need to touch. She feels the small whimper that Ava looses into her skin, more than she hears it and suddenly one whole hand splays across Ava’s back beneath her shirt. The muscles of her back twitch underneath Beatrice’s palm, the skin hot and pricked with perspiration, she pulls back slightly to run just her fingers along the line of Ava’s spine pulling a heavy shiver from the other woman’s body. Heavy panting is blown across the skin on her neck in hot waves as Beatrice works to keep them swaying to the music that she can no longer hear pass the static filling her ears. Ava is clinging to her frame with all her strength and Beatrice can see the dull glow of the halo beneath her clothes, she leans back, forcing Ava to as well, to look down into the other woman’s dark brown eyes. This close to the only woman who has worked her way through some of the thickest of Beatrice’s walls, her pupils swallowing most of her iris and every kind of want written clearly across her face and Beatrice pulls her close.

Leaning in to press their foreheads together they stood in the center of the dance floor, eyes closed letting the music wash over them in this moment, no longer swaying gently to the music. Beatrice can smell the alcohol in Ava’s breath as it fans across the lower half of her face, their noses brushing against each other and she hurts with want, to kiss her, to protect her, to help her, to love her. She drags them back into a rhythm, heads still pressed together, lips still close enough to touch with the simplest of tilts but she can feel the song coming to an end, she can feel the moment coming to an end, the real world rushing back in around them. 

“We can’t,” Beatrice exhales. She feels Ava’s shoulders sag in resignation even though neither moves to back away.

“I know,” she whispers back. They are back in the bar as the final voices fade from their song and some pop song chirps through the speakers around them.

“Un broute-minou,” hisses a man near them, turning to join his friends back at the pool table. Ava jerks away from Beatrice, rage rushing through her veins, as she moves toward the men. The halo heating within her skin fiercely, protective instincts surging in her with a righteous fury that almost didn’t feel her own.

“What the fuck did you just say,” she snarls at him, still diminishing the distance between them, standing several inches shorter. While the words he spat at them had no meaning to her, she could recognize the tone with which he said them, years of that tone were burned into her mind from Francis. He turns back toward her smirking cruelly.

“You’re just a bunch of fuckin’ dyk-” his snide comment is cut off when Ava’s fist connects with his face, the crunch of his nose rings through the bar drawing everyone’s attention, the force snapping his head back sending him into a couple chairs.

The man is knocked back onto the ground with a dazed look, his friend’s reactions delayed by the inebriation of alcohol as they run to his side to help him up. Blood drips from his face, hands hovering near his nose in pain unknowing what to do, he looks up in anger to be met with the twin barrels of a shotgun leveled at his face. The woman that punched him is being held back by the tallest of their group, an unusual brightness surrounding her as she is ushered out of the building followed by the other two in their group, the shotgun owner shifting to ensure she stands between him and her friends before backing up toward the door. With a fierce glare and the slam off wood on wood the strange group of women were gone from the bar.


End file.
